Sex Demon Lord Physiology
The power to use the powers and traits of a Sex Demon lord. Superior version of Succubus Physiology and Incubus Physiology. Variation of Demon Lord Physiology. Opposite to Sex Angel Lord Physiology. Also Called * Archdemon of Lust/Sexuality * King/Queen of Hell Physiology * Lust Demon Lord/King/Queen Physiology * Sexual Archdemon Physiology * Succubus/Incubus Lordship/Queen/King Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Sex Demon Lord of the highest caliber. They possess incredible supernatural power, unchallenged dominion over demons of lust and corruption, and tremendous supernatural abilities in both domains. Sex Demon Lords wield dark and various sexual type powers from the most corrupted forms of sexuality that can drive people into the most malevolent and perverse acts of sexual corruption, evil and sin. Applications * Demonic Energy Manipulation ** Dark Matter Manipulation/Dark Energy Manipulation *** Corruption Manipulation **** Conversion ** Sin Manipulation *** Lust Manipulation **** Lust Empowerment * Gender Transformation * Life Mastery ** Hybrid Creation * Semi-Immortality * Succubus Physiology/Incubus Physiology ** Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *** Enhanced Beauty/Supernatural Beauty *** Enhanced Dexterity/Supernatural Dexterity *** Enhanced Durability/Supernatural Durability *** Enhanced Strength/ Supernatural Strength ** Hormone Manipulation *** Body Chemistry Manipulation *** Pheromone Manipulation ** Indomitable Sexuality *** Sex Appeal Combat **** Death By Sex/Kiss of Death ***** Soul Absorption ***** Soul Energy Absorption **** Tantric Metabolization *** Sex Empowerment *** Sex Magic *** Sex Specialist *** Sexual Sight ** Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting ** Natural Weaponry *** Enhanced Bite *** Nail Manipulation *** Prehensile Tail ** Telepathy/Mental Presence *** Persuasion ** Wing Manipulation *** Prehensile Wings *** Wing Manifestation Variations * Alpha Physiology: More powerful than any other of their kind. * Demonic Magic: Naturally skilled in demonic magic. ** Dark Arts * Dark Lord: Have the potential to become a powerful dark sovereign. * Demonic Force Manipulation * Hell Lordship: Have dominion over all of hell. * Lie Manipulation: Deception and treachery are a Hell lords specialty. * Lust Embodiment: Embody lust on an unholy level ** Lust Magic * Power Immunity: Against holy abilities. ** Divine Power Immunity * Transcendent Physiology: Transcending through acquiring divine traits. ** Transcendent Demon Physiology * True Illusion: Kings/Queens of Hell can make any delusion real. ** Absolute Illusion ** Xenopsychic Reality Warping Associations * Archdemon Physiology * Demon Physiology * Demon Lord Physiology * Fallen Angel Lord Physiology * Mythic Lord Physiology * Prime Being Limitations * May be overpowered by other demon lords or an angel lords. * Can be rivaled by a sex angel lords. * If users find redemption they can ascend into a sex angel lords. * Relations with Human/Angel may result birth of a cambion or a nephalem. * Like regular Succubuses/Incubuses, Sex Demon Lords will still have every single weakness that they would have by far, but to much lesser degrees. Known Users See Also: Sex Is Evil and Sex Is Evil And I Am Horny. Gallery Slan, the Slut of the God Hand Berserk.gif|Slan (Berserk) is a sadomasochist who personifies lust and the evils associated with it as much as she thrives on the cruelty and the effect it has on others. File:Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Lilith.png|Lilith (Darkstalkers) File:Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Morrigan.png|Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) File:Andariel.jpg|Andariel (Diablo) Lilithmon.jpg|Lilithmon (Digimon), the Great Demon Lord of Lust. File:Malcanthet.jpg|Malcanthet (Forgotten Realms) Shiklah_(Earth-616)_001.jpg|Shiklah (Marvel Comics) is the Queen of the succubus. File:Ardad_Lili_(Pathfinder).jpg|Ardad Lili (Pathfinder) Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus (Seven Mortal Sins) is the Demon King of Lust. Queen Succubus H.png|Queen Succubus (Valkyrie Crusade) Slaanesh12.jpg|Slaanesh (Warhammer 40000) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Demonic Powers Category:Evil power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Common Powers